Ultraman Vader (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Vader is the seventh oldest Scorpium Ultra, the manipulator of darkness, the guardian of Shadowiums and protector of Planet Dakness. History Born After being born, Vader ventured to Planet Darkness, completing the ritual of becoming the manipulator of darkness. Vader then constructed the Darkness Light Palace and commencing his training. Vader also build strong ties with Cure while becoming best friends with Celestial and Trident. Ultraman One Season 4-5 Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Vader will appear in this movie. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Having unlocked his Ultimate Form, Vader will assist Dark Sceptor in the battle on Earth once. Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Personality Being a good Ultra, Vader believes that having the justice for peace is the most important point of being an Ultraman. He is very supportive of allies and clearly hates only form a evil. Vader has a different viewpoint towards the use of darkness compared to other villain whom embraces darkness, he embraces light in order to become the darkness. He strongly believes that darkness can be used for good despite not being a yin substance like Virus, whom eventually embraces Voiderium to he use for good. When it comes to fighting, Vader adopts a aggressive and ranged combat fighting style in order to make sure his darkness powers are put to effective and good use. Appearance Vader has tiger stripes of red and black lines in parts of his body, primarily his arms, legs, shins and his stomach area. For the areas without the tiger stripes, those skin areas are orange in colour with shades of black and blue. Vader has dark green eyes, and a green forehead crystal. Vader has protector in his chest areas that is shaped like a V. Vader has black crystal bracers on his both arms. In his Ultimate Form, Vader gains a pair of dark aegis that protrude out his back that stores his darkness powers. Profile Stats *'Human Form or Host': Yami Sendou *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Darkness-Dark Light Palace *'Transformation Item/Process': Yami Sendou transforms via his own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 60, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 120,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 780 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Training with his darkness manipulation powers, embracing darkness *'Dislikes': Any form of evil *'Weaknesses': Like other Scorpium Ultras, Vader lifeforce is linked to the darkness in his home planet, anything happen to the darkness will greatly affect Vader. Vader's Infinity Dark Form, can only be used for a short while. *'Height': 49 meters, Infinity Dark: 52 meters *'Weight': 48, 000 tonnes, Infinity Dark: 53, 000 tonnes Body Features *'Forehead Crystal': Vader has a diamond shaped forehead crystal that glows white, that stores his light energy. *'Vaderium Bracers': Vader has black crystals like bracers on his both arms that protrude out. *'Eyes': Vader has dark green eyes. *'V Tector': Vader has a V shaped protector on his chest, that is based on an English letter. *'Color Timer': Vader possess a color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Vader has an Ultra Armour that protects Vader from harm as long as his strength is sufficient. *'Dark Aegis': Aegis like wing that protrude out of his back in his Infinity Darkness Form. Forms - Corrupted= Corrupted His corrupted form under the effects of Voiderium, his techniques are the same as his normal form but they are more stronger and powerful, showing the true evil of darkness. - Infinity Dark= Infinity Dark Vader's Ultimate Form, unlocked when Vader understands the meaning of darkness. This grants huge boost to his stats. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 85,000 t *'Brute Strength': 170,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 770 m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.7 :;Abilities *'Darkness Manipulation' Vader retains the ability to manipulate the power of darkness. **'Vaderium Shadow Hand': Vader uses the power of darkness and change his right hand into a large shadowy hand and using it as a powerful weapon to fight against his foes. More powerful than his Shadowy Blade. **'Darkness Dragon': Vader can create 7-8 Dragons of pure darkness energy to aid him in combat. Vader can summon up to a maximum of 42 dragons. ***'Darkness Blast': The Darkness Dragons can fire blast of pure darkness energy from its mouth, scalding foes upon contact. ***'Dark Needles: The Darkness Dragons can fire energy needles of dark energy at his foes, continously and rapidly. ***'Karma Strike': Vader controls the dragons and sending them to physically strike the opponent, piercing their body. **'Aegis Darkness': Vader strongest attack in this form or as a Ultra, Vader forms a large cloud filled with darkness energies with his aegis. Vader then channels lightning from other sources, and sending the cloud of darkness towards foes, boosted with the speed light, destroying anything in a single blow. Without the Vaderium Reverse, this ability can trigger an explosion, that could turn an entire planet to a wasteland of pure ashes. **'Darkness Sandstorm': Vader can create darkness sandstorms with his Dark Aegis as well, severly weaknening and clouding his foes vision, giving Vader a chance to deal another attack. **'Darkness Wall': Vader creates a wall of darkness, instantly negating the attack of foes. ***'Darkness Mirage': Vader can utilise the wall of darkness in order to travel across space or to cross to another dimension. **'Dark Speed Mirage':Vader can greatly amplify his speed, and moving faster than the speed of light in order to effectively dodge an opponent attack, as well as creating countless afterimages of himself in the form of illusions to trick and confuse foes. **'Darkness Unleash': One of Vader's most powerful attacks, Vader launches a very powerful wave of darkness from his protectors, possess power to knock back foes back long distances away. **'Darkium Sphere Field': Vader covers & surrounds himself with a ball of darkness, creating a dimensional field to gain advantage in combat like his Vaderium Field. This sphere field also has a suction effect to pull foes in. Although this ball is visible to the naked eye, unless Vader allows it, no one will be able to enter the field. ***'Sphere Lightning': Vader can use the sphere ball's inner energy and launching powerful lightining strikes at the opponent. **'Darkness Explosives': Vader creates large darkness balls and launch it at the designated target, and creating large explosives afterwards. This attack can cause pain to foes. Very strong. **'Darkness Pool': Vader converts darkness to ink, and creating a "ink pool" around him and the opponent. While the pool allows Vader to empower himself, it has a negative effect on the opponent, the pool glues their foes, rendering them immobile. However, this ability do not last forever. **'Darkness Contrast Holy': Vader flashes his eyes with the power of darkness, and launching a circular ring of darkness at foes, binding foes vision. Vader can choose when the remove the effects of said attack. This ability can dissipate any form of minus energies around him. **'Darkness Petal': Vader creates a large flower petal made up of pure darkness energies and launch it towards foes, absorbing them into the petal and only releasing them out after they are weakened by being casted illusions of their greatest fears inside the petals. **'Powers of Normal Mode': Vader can use stronger variant of his normal mode darkness based attacks. :;Speical *'Vaderium Sun-Stream': His main beam finisher attack, a orange beam with dark electric currents flowing through the beam. Vader usually uses this after his foes survived his Aegis Lightning. It consumes most of Vader's energy after using this attack and forcing him to be back to his regular form. :;Physical *'Same as Normal Form' }} Trivia *Vader's name is derived from Star-Vader series of the Link Joker clan in the anime Cardfight Vanguard series and Darth Vader of Star Wars. All manipulated darkness powers or on the dark side. This is rather ironic as his name is used by this on the dark side, when he is an the side of good. Vader was choosen to reflect himself as the manipulator of darkness. **The original plan was to let Vader become a dark Scorpium Ultra but was changed to show that a good Ultra can use darkness by using the light in his body. *Vader is an Ultra whom uses darkness but is an affilate of the light than darkness, in a similar fashion to Orb Thunder Breaster and Geed. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Victims of Virus Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Ultras